The present application relates generally to storage cases and more specifically it relates to cases for storing eyeglasses.
Cases are generally used to protect the products placed therein from damage. For example, eyeglass cases protect lenses from scratches. Smart phone cases similarly protect the touch screen surface as well as other parts of the phone from damage. Often, users of smart phones need to use their glasses to interact with the device. This necessarily requires that the user fumble with a number of cumbersome cases, i.e., cases for the glasses and for the smart phone, before the user can meaningfully use the device. Accordingly, there is a need for eyeglass cases that do not exhibit these shortcomings.